IttyBittyBuddinski
by Croik
Summary: During his time with Hiko, Kenshin makes a few friends in town


**Itty-Bitty Buddinski**

Chapter 1: Making Friends

Kenshin watched people entering and leaving the small town, hidden among the branches of a tree over-looking the border. He came her sometimes when boredom got the better of him, to see what the people did in their daily lives. He could see women in the markets, the men hard at work, children playing in the streets—simple things that were, for him, part of an ancient and forgotten way of life. Presently his attention was fixed on a group of boys his age, who were sneaking around the side of a house. They had an air about them like those that were involved in some mischief. 

A sudden curiosity gripped him. He wanted to know what hey were doing, who they were and how long they'd been friends. He wanted to know their names. He wanted to sneak around the sides of houses, and spy on the village girls, or buy rice from the market. He wanted to have friends.

Guided only by impulse Kenshin jumped down from the tree and suck into the town.

The group of trouble-makers consisted of four boys dressed in normal clothes, whispering among themselves as they approached the corner of the house. As Kenshin approached his senses quickly analyzed them. The boy in the lead had dark brown hair tied in a short ponytail, and wore a sword at his hip. Next was a pair of twins, both with jet black hair, and a slightly older boy who had most of his hair cut off. Carefully, he crept up behind them. "Hey."

The older boy jumped, and was about to yelp in surprise when the twins covered his mouth. This drew the leader over, who regarded Kenshin with a critical eye. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Kenshin," he replied just as quietly, guessing that stealth was part of whatever plan they had in mind. Then, remembering his manners, he added, "Himura Kenshin. What are you doing?"

"The name's Aono Shou," the boy replied, still suspicious. "What do you what?"

"Just to see what you're doing."

"Are you training to be a samurai?" the oldest boy questioned, his voice non-threatening, unlike the other's.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm Sasaki Masahiro."

"Good to meet 'ya."

"Cut it out," Shou interrupted, clearly annoyed. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Why? What's going on?"

"This is Idaira Kimiko's house," he explained, as if the name were enough. "Her brother's tending a bath for her. We're trying to sneak a peek, if you know what I mean."

"Come on," one of the twins whined. "She'll be finished before we get started."

Shou nodded deftly. "You're right." Suddenly an idea flashed into his mind. "Hey, Himura-kun—go distract her brother."

Kenshin blinked, puzzled. "What? How?"

"I don't know—sell him your sword. Something. Just go." Before Kenshin could reply he was shoved around the corner, and fell on his back in the dirt.

"Hey." A boy several years older than Kenshin was glaring at him suddenly. "What're you dong here?"

Instantly Kenshin was on his feet. "I…uh…" He swallowed hard—the girl's brother was _huge_! But he could see the other boys watching him hopefully, and a plan formed in his mind. He shuffled just enough to put the brother between him and the bathhouse's side window. "You see, sir," he started, "I was hoping you'd like to buy a sword."

"Oh really?" The boys began to creep out of hiding. "What kind of sword?"

"Well, it's a great sword." _If Master finds out about this…_ "It's a little short, but that only makes it faster. The blade's strong, too. Made by Arai Shakku's brother."

Shou crept along the side of the house, grinning as Kenshin continued to rattle off all sorts of details concerning sword care. _Not bad. He really does know his stuff._ "Tetsuya, Tetsuo, lift me up." He positioned himself under the window, from which a faint trail of steam could be seen. 

"So, how much are you charging?"

"Well…I don't know…it's a good sword… new… famous maker…"

The twins helped to lift their friend, trying to reach the window while Masa kept them steady. After some struggling Shou was able to pull himself higher, peeking through the window. 

From within the house came a scream. Then Shou screamed. Startled, the three accomplices tumbled to the ground in a heap. "God, nasty!" Shou cried, scrubbing at his eyes as if some terrible damage had been done to his sight. "It was her grandfather!"

"Hey!" Instantly the brother was upon them. "You little bastards—"

"Run for it!" Kenshin yelled, knocking into the brother from behind. While the boy was distracted all five scampered away, making a clean escape while their adversaries cursed helplessly.

The sprinted non-stop until they reached a small barn on the outskirts of town, in which Shou collapsed and started shouting, "Ah, my eyes! I'm blinded! Augghh! Ew ew ew _nasty nasty nasty!"_

The rest dropped down beside him, caught between laughing hysterically and gasping for breath. For several minutes they made a slow recovery, saving their strength to make fun of Shou's bad luck. Eventually they were able to calm themselves.

"Hey, Himura," Shou said, grinning, "that was a cool thing you did back there. Thanks."

Kenshin laughed. "Yeah, well, sorry it didn't work out for you."

The others laughed with him. "Shou's been after her for weeks," Masa explained.

"Hey! Have not!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway," one of the twins broke in, taking control of the group, "we should introduce ourselves properly." He pointed to each in turn. "That's Aono Shou, Sasaki Masahiro, and my brother Ikeda Tetsuo. I'm Tetsuya."

"I'm Himura Kenshin, like I said," he replied. "Good to see someone other than Master for a change."

"Master?" Shou regarded him quizzically. "You really are studying to be a samurai, aren't you?"

He nodded, enjoying his position as the center of attention. "That's the plan. Been training two years."

"Two years?" the twins exclaimed at once. "How come we haven't seen you in town?"

Kenshin then went on to explain a few things—not everything, but the things that were important: how his parents died, and then his apprenticeship, but nothing of the circumstances that allowed him and his Master to meet. "I'm learning a really old style," he told them in a conspiratorial tone, capturing their curiosity. "Can't tell you what, but Master says it can kill three or more men in one second."

"Now way," Shou argued. "I'm learning from my father's school, and it only takes out one or two."

Tetsuya laughed. "I guess that means he's three times faster than you, Shou."

"That's not possible," he shot back. "My Father's school is used by al the Shogun's men—it's gotta be the best. My father uses it."

Kenshin considered a reply, then decided against it; he didn't want to antagonize these new friends so quickly. It occurred to him then that his master wasn't there, so he could say anything he wanted and not get caught. On an impulse he said, "Well, you're probably right. My master's a drunk—he doesn't know what he's talking about."

His comment brought a round of laughter from the boys, and he couldn't help but join in. It was strange saying that to them, because it wasn't something he was proud of. Now he was mocking the man.

"Yeah, same here," Shou was saying. "My old man's the same way. Adults and their alcohol—man, I'm gonna get some of that someday."

"Aono Shou!"

The boy cringed, as did his friends as the thundering proclamation. Slowly, they turned to face the door.

Standing in the doorway was a girl, framed by the dim light from outside. Her long black hair fell messily over her shoulders as if she'd been running: the redness in her face also proved as evidence. Her amber brown eyes narrowed. "I finally found you, you little hound."

"K-Kimiko-san," Shou stuttered, climbing to his feet. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" she repeated with exasperation. "Me? _Me_, Aono?" She put her hands on her hips. "_You_ were the one spying on _my_ grandfather!"

His friends broke out laughing, then quickly silenced themselves with great effort. "Hey, Kimiko-san," Shou said, gaining his confidence back, "you know that was a mistake."

"Of course," the girl scoffed, crossing her arms. "You were looking for me, you twerp."

As if expecting her every word, he walked slowly up to her. "Kimiko-san, Kimiko-san." He rested a hand on her shoulder, which she wasted no time in brushing off. "Please, let's not fight. You know I'd never do something like that."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Naturally. I don't know what came over me," she muttered, dripping with sarcasm.

"Here, let me introduce you to someone." Shou waved the newcomer forward. "This is Himura Kenshin."

She was obviously not impressed until she laid eyes on him. There was something strange about the boy, something she couldn't place. It wasn't unpleasant—just different, and disarming. After a moment of pause she managed to say, "So, I see you roped in another minion."

"He's not a minion," Tetsuo objected.

"Yeah," added his brother. "He's our friend."

Kenshin was speechless. He hadn't been around many people in the last three years, let alone a girl. And this one was beautiful. He choked on a greeting. "Uh, pleased to meet you."

Kimiko nodded, smiling faintly. "Pleased to meet you."

"You two can get acquainted later," Shou interjected, snatching Kenshin's arm. "We're going to get some food."

"Yeah." 

"See you, Kimiko-san."

"Later!"

"Stay away from my house," she told them firmly as they filed out of the barn. "Next time I'll tell my brother where you're hiding."

"You do that." Shou winked, then quickly started down the street with his friends following.

Kimiko almost seemed like she would have wanted to come with them, but stopped herself. After a moment of indecision she called out, "Good luck with them, Himura-kun!"

Kenshin glanced back and grinned. "Take care of your grandfather!" he replied in kind.

Snickering, the boys ran off.

* * *

Kenshin spent the next three hours with his new friends, sharing stories and eating the rice balls they'd "borrowed" from one of the town shops. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. Shou and the others told him all sorts of things about the town and its people: the bakers, the merchants, the samurai, Kimiko's family—everything they could think of. Finally, though, it was getting late. "I'd better go," Kenshin said. "My master will be mad that I missed our lessons today."

"So tell him you were practicing alone," Shou suggested. "Always works on my master. Tell him you were practicing, and lost track of time."

The idea struck as being very strange. "You mean…lie to him?"

"Why not?"

"It won't hurt anything," Testuya added. "He'll never know."

"Well…I…"

"Whatever." Shou tossed him the last chunk of bread. "We'll be back here tomorrow, same time as wen you met us today. We'll wait a while, but not for long, okay? Got things to do."

Kenshin nodded. "Sure thing. See ya' then."

* * *

When Kenshin returned home, Hiko was waiting for him. The thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi School was a huge man in his twenties, with long dark hair and a billowing white mantle that gave him the appearance of an all-mighty god. He didn't look happy. With arms crossed he blocked the boy's way into the hut they shared, regarding him critically. "You missed our lessons today."

"Well…"

"I was looking for you."

"I was practicing," Kenshin blurted out, lifting his chin. He kept his voice calm and face solid. "Out in the woods. I wanted some time to work on Ryuu Sou Sen. Alone."

"Where were you?"

"In the forest. A ways south."

Hiko scrutinized him some more, as if pulling all the truths forward. Kenshin felt as if his teacher could see everything that had happened that day with the boys, Kimiko, the food—

"Alright," Hiko said, at last satisfied. "But next time you're going off alone, tell me so I don't have to waste my time." He turned and went back inside.

Kenshin sighed with relief. He was surprised by how simple it had been to trick his master with the lies, and he was feeling proud of himself, even though he knew it was wrong. Lately the man had become increasingly harder to live with, now that his training was stepping up. There were times when he just wanted to get away from it all.

_I won't let myself feel guilty_, he decided in his mind, _if I have to lie to him again._

In a previous story of mine Kenshin was caught in a similar situation as you are about to read, and met the town doctor's granddaughter, Tomoko. I don't know if I'll post that, but you should know she exists for this story

Itty-Bitty Budinski

Chapter 2: Trapped!

From then on, every four days Kenshin would sneak into town under the guise of practicing alone. Hiko didn't seem to mind, and actually seemed pleased by his student's independence. At these times the boy would meet up with his friends and do whatever they wanted, which mostly included teasing and stealing from Kimiko's older brother. 

One particularly hot summer day Kenshin had an idea. He took them out of town and led the group to a large pond he knew of. "I've been here before," he told them, showing them a place on an outcropping where they could view the entire pond without being seen. "A lot of the village women bathe here, as I was told."

"Really?" Tetsuya and his brother grinned. "This should be great."

Shou, however, was doubtful. "He's making it up," he said. "No one comes out here."

As if to prove him wrong, the sound of giggling drifted up to them from the forest. Two women appeared at the end of the path, dressed in simple yukatas. They couldn't see the boys watching them. Talking amongst themselves, they set their things down on a fallen log and began to undress.

Masa gasped, clapping his hands over his eyes. "They're naked!" he whispered fiercely.

Shou grinned wickedly. "Yeah. We know."

* * *

"So, Masa, how many is that?"

"Eight. One little kid, three teens, three women and an old hag." He was reading the numbers from marks he'd made in the dirt. "God, that bag was disgusting."

The others laughed. "Yeah, right."

"There should be a law against anyone that ugly ever taking their clothes off."

"Right on."

"Shh. Here comes someone."

Down the path came the largest group thus far: about half a dozen girls of varied ages making their way toward the pond. Kenshin leaned forward to count. "Looks like six," he reported. "Two our age, three about fifteen, and one about twenty. Wait—there's three our age. It's—" His eyes widened. "It's…"

Shou followed his gaze. "Hey, that's—"

"—Kimiko!"

The boys leaned forward.

"Hey hey hey!" Shou hissed, trying to push them back. "Cut it out—you can't look at her!"

"Shh," Kenshin whispered. "You're gonna get us caught."

"But, but—"

Testuya covered his mouth to keep him silent. "Shut up. _You_ saw our sisters."

"Yeah!" added Testuo.

Shou struggled to push them away, peeling the hand from his mouth. "Yeah, but this is different. This is _Kimiko_, and—"

Masa laughed, being careful to keep his voice low. "I'm sure Himura wouldn't mind seeing Kimiko-san in the buff."

"Okay, that's it!" Shou reached for him, and before he knew what he was doing, began to push Masa over the edge of the embankment. But as Masa fell he was able to catch Shou's sleeve. To keep himself from falling he grabbed Tetsuya, who latched onto Tetsuo, who snatched Kenshin. They all tumbled into the water together.

Kenshin fought against his own weight, struggling in his wide sleeves to reach the surface. He soon found himself lifted above the water's surface. Two pairs of hands had taken hold of him, and dragged him toward the beach like a wad of floating seaweed. He could hear his friends being similarly liberated from the muddy depth. Soon he was on solid ground once more, coughing up the water he'd swallowed onto the sand.

"Aono Shou," came a sharp and angry voice that he recognized. "I should have know you'd pull a stunt like this. You were spying on us all along."

Shou lifted his head, trying to clear his mind as seven vengeful faces came into view. He groaned. "Oh, hello Kimiko-san."

She put her hand son her hips in an annoyingly familiar gesture and scowled. The other women had scrambled into their yukatas, and back her up with a malevolent presence. It seemed to strengthen her. "Don't you 'Kimiko-san' me, Aono," she snapped. "You and your tramps. Scared the life out of us."

One of the girls stepped forward. "Kimiko-chan, you know these punks?"

"Unfortunately." Finally her eyes landed on Kenshin, and she paled. "H-Himura. You're with them?"

"Himura-kun!" A different girl with short black hair pushed herself forward, helping him to his feet. "You nearly drowned again, didn't you?"

Everyone in the clearing was now looking at him. Kenshin cringed and tried to disappear into the mud. It didn't work. "Again?" Kimiko repeated incredulously.

"Still spying on girls, I see," the girl said, giggling. "I was worried about you, Himura-kun. After the last time you were spying on my sisters and me, I thought your master was going to whip you or worse."

"Tomoko-chan, what are you doing—what do you mean 'last time'?" Kenshin felt his stomach churning. "I wasn't spying—"

Kimiko cut him off, her face burning crimson. "So you come here a lot, Himura?" she demanded. "Spying on women?"

"No, I mean…I…" He looked to his friends for help. "Come on, guys, back me up."

But they just shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground, their faces tainted with guilt. None of them dared to meet the eyes of the girls.

"Well." Kimiko glared at them all, seemingly on the edge of tears. "I guess my brother was right about you. All of you." She turned to go.

"Hey Kimiko-san!" Shou called after her, and for once his voice was sincere. She turned back. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I really am. We didn't mean any harm."

Kenshin swallowed hard, and forced himself to speak. "It was my idea, Kimiko-san. Shou was just following me. It's not his fault."

By now most of the girls had snuck away, leaving only Kimiko and Tomoko to deal with the trouble-makers. But just as Kimiko was about to respond, several tall figures appeared down the path. Among them were Kimiko's father and brother, having been appraised of the situation by another of the girls. "Kimiko-chan!" Her brother Kazuo ran forward. "Are you all right? I heard about everything." His eyes, dark and hate-filled, were meant only for Shou. "You little bastard. You've stalked my sister for the last time."

Kimiko took his sleeve. "But brother, it—"

"Stay out of this," he told her firmly. "This is between me and him."

Shou gulped, trying to stand taller than he could. He kept his face calm, with an aura of absolute ease. "Hey calm down, Idaira-san. I didn't see a thing."

Kazuo was about to fire back some remark, but just then a boy of perhaps sixteen stepped forward. He wore an expensive kimono, as if the son of some wealthy land-owner. "Regardless of what you saw," he stated slowly and blandly, "you have no business being here."

The rest of Kenshin's friends huddled behind their leader. "Who are you?" Shou asked, trying not to be intimidated by the elder boy. 

"I am Ueda Shinjirou," he introduced himself, "but that doesn't matter to you." His eyes narrowed. "You were disrespectful to Kimiko-san. That I cannot forgive."

"Everyone please," Kimiko spoke up. Her voice was pleading. "Ueda-san please, they're just boys. They didn't mean any harm."

Kenshin watched what was happening, not knowing what to do. He felt as if he should apologize—after all, it was mainly his fault. But there was something wrong with Kimiko; by the way she was acting, the tone of her voice, he knew she was afraid. Afraid and lonely. He wanted to know why, and make it stop.

"You don't have to stand up for me," Shou was saying, and Kenshin mentally cursed the boy's arrogance. "It's okay, Kimiko-san. He's just jealous because he didn't think of it first."

Suddenly Shou was dragged forward, and a stinging pain struck against his jaw. He tumbled head-first into the sand. "I won't forgive you," Shinjirou muttered, cracking his knuckles, "for hurting Kimiko-san."

Shou wiped a trail of blood from his lip, cursing under his breath. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop it," Kimiko begged, taking the older boy by the hand. "Ueda-san, let's just go. You don't need to do this—they're my friends."

"But—"

"Please, for my sake, stop."

Shinjirou seemed to consider this for a moment. "All right," he consented at last. "For your sake, I'll stop." His hand tightened around hers. "Let's go, Kimiko-san." He turned around, and with her father and her brother they made their way down the path. The rest of their audience left as well. Finally, the five boys were alone.

"That bastard," Shou hissed, refusing Masa's help in getting to his feet. "Who does he think he is? I've never seen him around before."

"He's the son of Ueda Toshihide," Tetsuo replied quietly. "He owns half the farms around here—didn't you know that?"

He scowled. "Well, of course I know that. I know Ueda, I just didn't know he had a son." He rubbed his jaw. "It me damn hard."

"There's something wrong with Kimiko-san," Kenshin said quietly, watching the path she had departed from. "That guy is a part of her life now."

Shou glared at him sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure yet." He closed his eyes, remembering all his lessons on interpreting moves and thoughts. Emotions could be a weakness when in the hands of the enemy, and so reading such things was a necessity. "She's scared. Ashamed. But he's very proud, as if he's done something great. Her brother is satisfied. They're all hiding something from us." He glanced over his shoulder. "From you."

Tetsuya frowned. "Why Shou?"

"Isn't it obvious?" his twin rejoined. "They all hate him."

"Well, whatever it is," Shou said determinedly, "I'll find what it is. I won't let them do anything to Kimiko."

"It'd be better if you waited a while," Kenshin contradicted. "Leave her alone so things can cool off. If her brother catches you near her so soon…" He trailed off, indicating the obvious.

"I know…but what if something's seriously wrong?"

He considered briefly. "I'll go. I'm used to sneaking around, and I have to apologize to her properly anyway." He could see that his arguments weren't hanging well with his friend. "You don't have to be afraid," he assured. "I'm not after Kimiko-san. But they're most likely to be more accepting if they find me and not you." He grinned. "I'll come back and tell you. But before I go, I'll make her know how you feel, Shou. You don't have to worry about me."

Shou didn't quite know what to say. He could only nod.

"We'll meet at the barn tomorrow morning," Masa filled in for him. "It'll give us all time to go home and explain ourselves before our folks hear the rumors. You can share with us then, okay Kenshin?"

The boy nodded. "Sure thing. Until then." He left quickly, so that Shou wouldn't have time to change his mind.

* * *

Once Kenshin had gotten to the house, finding Kimiko was simple. She was in the kitchen. Her mother was there too, so talking to her would be difficult. As he was thinking of a plan, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Panicking, he slipped through the kitchen door and immediately ducked behind a barrel of rice.

"How's lunch coming?" Kazuo asked, peering through the entrance. 

The mother chuckled. "It'll be ready in a bit," she replied. "You can wait for a while, I'm sure."

"All right, Mom." He grinned, and to Kenshin's relief, he left.

"Keep it up, Kimiko," her mother said after a few minutes had passed. She dried her hands on her apron. "I have to see to the washing, and then I'll be back to help."

"Okay, Mother."

_Great. She's alone_, the little spy thought to himself, slipping out of hiding once the mother had gone. _I'll just have to be careful._ Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Hey."

Kimiko turned. She nearly leapt out of her skin. "Himura!" she exclaimed weakly, struggling to keep her voice in check. "W-what are you doing? If my father finds you here he'll kill you!"

Kenshin held a finger to his lips, joining her at the small counter. "It's okay," he told her. "Just talk quietly. I'm not here to spy on you." He reached for the food her mother had abandoned.

"Hey—"

"It's okay." He grinned, and began to clean it the way she had been doing. "I'll help you cook. Don't worry—I know how." He bowed his head slightly. "Let's just say it's the least I can do as an apology for this morning."

Kimiko nodded barely, a look of sorrow tainting her eyes. "It's okay," she assured. "I'll forgive you."

"Thank you."

A short silence passed, then Kenshin said, "May I ask you something, Kimiko-san?"

"I suppose so."

"Are…I mean, that guy Ueda-san." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Who was he?"

the question seemed simple enough, but it took the girl some time before she could answer. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, stalling for time. "He's…he's my fiancé, Himura."

Her words were so sudden and so unexpected that Kenshin staggered physically. He stared at her in shock. Surely it was some joke she was telling, or a trick, or some other form of lie. But then he looked at her face, and saw there were tears in her eyes.

"I found out just this morning," she continued in a solemn tone. "My parents have been planning it for a while. They thought I'd be happy." Her face twisted, and he thought she might start crying, but she didn't. "We're getting married next year, in the spring. His father's rich, so it should be some party. Then I'll be his wife."

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said quietly, not knowing how he might comfort her. "I really am, Kimiko-san."

"Don't be. It has nothing to do with you." But after this she paused, and turned toward him. She watched him for a long moment. "You're training to be a samurai, aren't you?"

"Sort of. A swordsman, not really a samurai." He frowned, confused by her change in subject. He shoved his sleeves back as he continued to help in preparing the food.

"From the guy in the woods? The hermit?"

"Uh, yeah. Hiko Seijuurou."

"Hiko Seijuurou," she mused aloud. "He's a master, isn't he? Of some school that nobody else knows?"

Kenshin didn't like how she was asking so many questions about his master. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing." Kimiko turned away again. "Just thinking." She gazed thoughtfully down at the vegetables she was cutting. "My grandfather was once a samurai, but my father never cared for it—with the Americans and their diplomacy, there's more politics than he wants to deal with. When my grandfather became crippled our family lost a lot of honor. Since then we're nothing better than peasants, which is why my parents want me to marry Ueda-san." She sighed. "He's rich, respected, and says he doesn't care if I'm not really good enough for him."

Kenshin felt as if she had some ulterior motive in telling him all this, but he was too surprised by all of the knowledge she had to bring it up. "You know a lot of stuff, Kimiko-san," he commented.

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, you're not the only good spy in this town, Himura."

His face flushed red embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about today," he replied quickly. "I guess I thought that if I did something big, then the guys would think I was cool or something."

Kimiko glance at him briefly. "I always thought you were cool, Himura."

He blinked. "You did?"

"Sure. For a guy, you're pretty cool." She blushed. "You're pretty cute, too."

"I'm…cute?"

"Yeah."

Kenshin felt his face reddening further, and he quickly went back to cleaning the rice. "Uh… thanks," he mumbled. "But…but what about Shou?"

"Aono? What about him?"

"Well he…" He shook his head, forcing the words out. "He really likes you, Kimiko-san. A lot."

She sighed. "I know. We were really good friends when we were little, because my mother volunteered to teach some of the town children. But now all he does is make fun of me, and torture my brother." Her voice was quickly growing bitter. "My father was so tired of him hanging around that he decided to marry me off. If I was someone's wife, there'd be nothing he could do about it. When we were little my mother would tease, and say that I would marry Aono someday because he was the son of a samurai. But as it turned out, he's the reason I'm in this mess.

Kenshin stared, not quite sure what to say. He shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen. He's—"

"Well, it did," she shot back angrily. "I can't stand Ueda-san, and now I'm marrying him. I'm only twelve years old, Himura." Her hands tightened around the fabric of her apron. "It's not fair. Whenever I think of it. I…" Her dark eyes began to fill with tears. 

"Kimiko-chan?" The mother was coming back, and Kenshin quickly dove behind a rack of fish. "Kimiko-chan, who are you talking to?"

"No one," she replied quietly, scrubbing her eyes clear. "Just to myself."

"Oh, you finished cleaning the rice," her mother said. "How did you do that _and_ chop the vegetables so quickly? Oh, no matter. Good work, darling." She returned to her work. "Everyone'll be glad for your hard work."

"Thank you, Mother." Her eyes flickered to where Kenshin was hidden. "If you want to finish the chores, I can finish lunch. It's okay—I'm sure I can."

"Really? It's a lot to do."

"So is the cleaning." She smiled brightly, a gesture that looked as if it was held with great difficulty. "Don't worry. It's fine, really."

"Well, okay." Looking bewildered, the mother left once more. 

Kenshin came out of hiding and set up on preparing the rice. Kimiko wasted no time getting to her point. "I want you to marry me, Himura."

The boy almost dropped the food he held, so startled was he. His voice was long in returning. "K-Kimiko-san? What…"

"It's the only way." Her voice flooded with determination. "You're going to be a samurai. My grandfather was a samurai—it's enough, isn't it? They can't tell us no. I just want to marry someone who might love me someday, not a rich snob like Ueda-san." Her eyes fastened on his, shining with desperation and pleading. "Himura, you have to. My father will agree—he won't care about today if you tell him it was all Aono's fault. Please, Himura."

Kenshin felt like he was going to faint. Everything was spinning crazily around his head. He couldn't think straight. "But…but Kimiko-san," he stuttered, "my master doesn't even know that I've been in town, let alone that I could get married." His face went pale at the thought of Hiko's face. "What would I tell him?"

The answers came to her quickly. So quickly that he could tell she'd already planned everything. "You wouldn't have to. Father wouldn't think of marrying us until you were older, when you finished training. You could even join the Shogun's men. It would be years, Himura, long after your master's gone. He wouldn't have to know."

"But…I…" he stammered.

"You don't have to decide now." She set her tools aside, and wiped her hands clean on her apron. Her voice grew soft and sweet. "I know it must be really tough on you. But I believe in you, Himura. I know you'll help me."

"Kimiko-san—"

She leaned forward, ever so gently touching her lips to his cheek. Both their faces flushed red in embarrassment, and she quickly pulled back once more. "Please, Himura."

Still drunk with the sensation of her kiss, Kenshin nodded dumbly. "Okay."

"Thank you Himura!" Kimiko exclaimed enthusiastically giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"It's…nothing. Really."

* * *

Kenshin returned later than usual that day, having stayed around Kimiko's home to do whatever chores he could in secret. But the tardiness gave Hiko an excuse to lay more questions upon him, and he found himself creating very elaborate lies to cover up the events in town. They were so colorful and detailed that the boy almost began to believe them himself. For his part Hiko only listened with mild interest, clearly divided by some other attention of his own. He only nodded, then instructed that he prepare for evening lessons.

That night found Kenshin utterly exhausted, and he was all to eager to chance for bed. As he always did, Hiko helped himself to one last round of Sake before retiring for the night. It was during this quiet time that a question pressed itself upon the young boy's mind. It was a strange question, one he'd never thought too much about. But he was thinking of it now.

For several minutes Kenshin pondered things in his mind. Finally he couldn't stifle his curiosity. "Master," he asked loudly, "can I ask you a question?"

Hiko paused between sips to mutter, "Sure thing, Kenshin."

"How do you make love to a woman?"

The question was so abrupt that he spat his sake nearly halfway across the room. "What did you say?" he exclaimed hoarsely.

Kenshin blinked, gazing at his master innocently as if he'd asked something simple—like all of his other questions that usually centered on sword moves. "Well, I was just thinking," he explained, confused by Hiko's reaction. After all, it was a completely logical question. "If I ever get married, then my wife would expect to make love to her, wouldn't she?"

Hiko coughed violently into his hand. "Kenshin, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just thought you'd know."

"Well _of course_ I know," he replied quickly. Then he realized what they were talking about, and was forced to remind himself of his student's age. "But you don't have to know about that."

"But…"

"But?"

Kenshin sighed deeply, turning away. "Okay, Master," he said in a low, disappointed voice. "I guess I shouldn't ask someone who doesn't know."

"Now just a minute," Hiko sputtered indignantly. "I didn't say that."

"Have _you_ ever?"

"That's none of your—"

"Have you?"

"Well…"

Kenshin hid his head under the covers. "Never mind."

Being the adult that he was, Hiko responded to this frustrating situation in the only way he knew how: he got angry. "Now listen here," he said firmly, snatching the blankets off his student. "I don't know were you're getting all this from, but it's gonna stop, all right? I don't want to hear about it." He stomped over to the bottle of sake he'd abandoned and, forsaking his smaller cup, took a long draught from the source. "Women are lying, cheating, sleazy, sneaky bitches. Whatever you've got in your mind, forget it. They're good while they last, but they never do, and in the meantime all you get is a dull sword."

Kenshin watched him for a moment, disappointed by his answer. It was obvious now that his master _did_ know what he was talking about, but wasn't going to say. End of discussion, no questions answered. There would be no point in pressing things further. With a sigh he pulled the blanket back to him, feeling even more confused and torn than when he'd begun. 

Hiko cocked an eye, and began to rethink his answers. "Hey, kid," he called hesitantly.

"Yes, Master?"

He finished the bottle and tossed it aside. "Listen. Everything I said's the truth, but that doesn't help any. Sooner or later you're gonna end up falling for some woman—that's just the way things are." He began to prepare his own futon. "Just be careful—they're tricky."

"Yes, Master."

"Now go to sleep and stop thinking like that." Hiko stifled a yawn. "You're too young for that."

"All right."

"Go to sleep."

"I am."

"Good."

Sleep did not come easily for the master or the student.

Itty-Bitty Budinski

Chapter 3: Coming to Conclusion

When Hiko awoke, Kenshin was already up and busying about, struggling into his outfit. He frowned. "Kenshin, where are you going?"

"Out." He retrieved his sword from the wall, and was about to slip out until Hiko snatched his collar. "Hey—"

"You went out yesterday," the older man muttered, growing suspicious. "Came in late, too. We're supposed to be training together today, remember? I give you one every four days to yourself."

"So I'll skip it after this," Kenshin replied, trying to wriggle free. _I have to meet Shou. God, he's not gonna like this…._ "I need some more practice before then next move."

Hiko was unconvinced. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked firmly.

He stopped struggling to face his teacher. "Of course not, Master." The lie came so easily that he surprised himself with it. "I just need more time. A samurai has to know his own limits, right?" He waited for a response.

If there was one thing Hiko Seijuurou could not combat with, it was his own reasoning, and Kenshin knew it. Sure enough, the boy was released. "Just remember," his master said, "you owe me an extra practice day. And if I ever find out you've lied to me…." His trailing off implied the obvious repercussions.

Kenshin shook his head. "Don't worry, Master," he assured. "You won't."

* * *

When Kenshin reached the barn, however, no one was there. It didn't look as if anyone _had_ been there, either. For almost twenty minutes he waited alone, wondering what might have happened to his friends. "I'm sure Masa said to meet me here," he pondered aloud. "Where can they be? Shou's gonna be pissed when I tell him, but I can't not…."

"Himura-kun! Himura-kun!" A figure burst into the barn, breathing hard from a long run. It was Tomoko. "Himura-kun," she huffed, "you have to come quickly."

"Tomoko-chan?" Kenshin blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"It's a fight." She grabbed his arm. "Come on—we have to hurry."

Bewildered, Kenshin allowed himself to be led out of the barn and back into town. Tomoko's pace forced him to quicken his own, which surprised him. They rounded several corners. After having studied the city he could tell where they were headed: the Ueda estate.

"What's going on?" Kenshin called to his leader. "Who's fighting?"

"Aono-kun," she replied breathlessly. "He talked to someone in the tavern, and got real angry and ran off. Now he's fighting with some rich guy's son and—"

"Rich guy? Shit." He suddenly found the strength he needed to catch up, overtaking Tomoko. "Damnit Shou, you idiot."

Ahead of them a crowd had formed, and Kenshin broke away from Tomoko so he could sneak through the tightly packed audience. At the center were two figures, shouting and cursing as they grappled in the dirt. Their hair and clothes were so covered with filth, blood, and sweat that at first he couldn't recognize them. Finally he could see that it was indeed Shou and Shinjirou, as he had expected. They wrestled for each other's throats like wild beasts, completely oblivious to the crowd gathered about them. 

"Masa!" Kenshin worked his way to the other side, snagging his older friend by the sleeve. "Masa, what happened?"

"Did Kimiko-san tell you?" he asked. His face was very pale. "About the engagement?"

Instantly Kenshin realized what had happened. He nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I know. We've got to stop them."

Suddenly the pair split apart, gasping for breath as they wiped the blood from their mouths. Kenshin stopped to watch. Shinjirou was clutching at his right shoulder, and he cursed at the pain it brought. "You little bastard," he hissed, forcing himself to stand. "Who do you think you are?"

Shou stood as well. He had come out of the scrimmage better than his opponent; other than several bruises and an already swollen left eye, his only injury seemed to be a split in his lip. He spat away the blood. "I won't let you touch Kimiko," he growled back. "This Aono Shou won't forgive you if you even go _near_ her."

"Little brad. What do you think you can do to me?" He laughed scornfully. "My father practically owns this entire village."

"I don't see anyone standing up for you now," Aono retorted.

"You little—"

In a quick movement Shou had drawn his sword, holding it in a readied position. "I will never forgive you," he rasped.

"Shou!" Kenshin pushed his way into the center of the ring, running to his friend's side. "Shou, stop it. This is stupid."

"Shut up!" he shouted back, shoving him away. "You don't understand. I'm going to kill this bastard!"

His last statement made Shinjirou laugh even more. "Kill me?" His voice was full of mocking humor. "You're going to kill me?" He drew a knife form his belt, one previously hidden. "Come on, brat. No one will care if I kill you."

"Shou, don't listen to him—" Kenshin began.

But Shou's blood was already boiling. "What did you say?" he demanded. 

"I said you're worthless!" the rich boy announced, laughing. "You're a shrimp, a spore, an ass, a pathetic poor son of a bitch with a drunken father. Your own parents are disgraced by the way you run around this city like you own it, causing trouble. An idiot, a fool!" He put his hands on his hips. "Hell, killing you would be doing _everyone_ a favor."

Shou's hands tightened around his sword's leather grip, and before he could be stopped he was charging. But Kenshin didn't give up. He tackled his friend from behind, sending them both careening headlong into Shinjirou's poised form. Kenshin could see him as all three began to fall. He saw an arm raise, a glint of light, a quick movement, and then—

Warmth. It spilled over him. His sensed filled with an unmistakable odor. Several moments passed, however, before Kenshin realized that the blood was his own. It was slowly embedding itself into the fabric of his gi, spreading its stain over his flesh as well. No cry of pain left his lips, though, as he was too shocked to move.

"Kenshin!" 

"Himura!" 

Immediately the crowd began to buzz, and the original two combatants began a debate with someone else—someone Kenshin couldn't see with his face in the dirt. As his mind slowly collected itself again, he could feel someone helping him sit up. A soft hand touched his face. "Himura, are you all right?"

He blinked. With the shock gone he could feel the pain spreading through his left shoulder, and he grimaced in pain. "Kimiko-san?"

"Just hold on, Himura." Kimiko pulled a handkerchief out of her kimono, pressing it tot the wound. It was shallow, but it stung. Tomoko joined them as well, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Kimiko-san," Shinjirou said evenly, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Ikeda," she replied in a stiff tone. "He said you two were fighting. Why?"

Shou stepped forward. A look of guilt, anger, and betrayal was painted clearly on his face. "Why didn't' you tell me?" He swallowed hard. "About the marriage? You didn't say anything."

"How could I?" Kimiko retorted. "You boys don't understand anything. You would have laughed at me."

"But Kimiko—"

"It doesn't matter, though." She turned away from them, and smiled warmly at Kenshin. "I'm getting married to Himura."

_"What!?"_ Shou and Shinjirou exclaimed at once. Kenshin grimaced, not entirely from his injury.

"That's right. I'll marry Himura. Then I won't have to deal with either of you."

"Kimiko-san, but your father—"

"You can't—"

"Come on, Himura." Kimiko helped Kenshin to his feet, leaving a shocked Tomoko behind. "Let's get out of here."

She snatched her arm, his eyes ablaze. But there was something else in that intense gaze; a raw sincerity like that in his voice when they had been at the pond. "Kimiko, you're making a mistake," he told her quietly. "You're father will never agree—Kenshin doesn't live around here, and has no parents. He lives with the hermit. Is that the husband you want?"

Kimiko's face tightened in anger. "My choice is none of your business, Aono." She ripped her arm away from him. "And don't talk like you know me so well. You don't understand me as well as you think."

During their argument Shinjirou stepped back, fading into the crowd. No one had noticed the arrival of several large men at the edge of the gathering, and he spoke to them quietly. They nodded, and turned to watch the verbal battle taking place.

"Maybe you're right." Shou held his face tight, hiding any emotion save anger. "But I thought I at least knew you, Kenshin. I thought you said you were trying to help." His fists were tightening, obviously preparing for another fight. "I thought you were my friend."

Kenshin gazed around the ring they'd created. Tomoko was on her knees behind him. Across from his were Masa, Tetsuo, and Tetsuya, looking distraught and far less than hopeful. He couldn't see Shinjirou anymore. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for some kind of response or retort. He didn't know what to do. He was friends with Shou, and he didn't want to lose that. But he was also didn't want to lose Kimiko, either….

"I am your friend, Shou," he answered slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "I'm just doing this to help Kimiko-san. You really like her, right? You have to do what's best."

Shou's face flushed, and Kenshin realized that he shouldn't have said that just now. Not with everyone watching. And not to Shou. It only made his anger worse. "Are you saying I'm not good enough, Kenshin?" he demanded, stepping forward malevolently. "That some drunk hermit's boy is better than one of the Aonos, who have been samurai for centuries?"

"Don't talk about my master like that," he snapped before he realize what he was saying, "or I'll make you regret it."

"Is that so?"

Kimiko interposed herself between the two. "Stop it," he told them firmly. "No more fighting. I'm going to marry Himura, and that's all there is to it."

But Shou had other plans. He side stepped around Kimiko and grabbed Kenshin's injured shoulder, throwing him into the dirt. Kenshin yelped as he landed, gripping the injury as it throbbed. Shou was coming at him, clearly intending another fight. He raised his fist in readiness. "This is stupid!" Kenshin shouted at him, hoping to jar him from this ridiculous feud. "Shou, I don't want to fight you!"

"Tough," the boy snarled back. He was about to attack when the men previously hidden near the back of the crowd came forward. They grabbed Shou and pulled him back, forcing him onto his back. He kicked and swore but the men bore down, beating him with their fists and feet. They laughed at his efforts to defend himself.

"Hey, hey!" Marshaling his courage, Tetsuya pushed into the fray. "Get away from him!"

"What's the matter, kid?" one of the three men laughed, pausing. "Want some of the fun?"

Tetsuo, following his brother's example, interrupted as well. "He said lay off. Shou's had enough, okay? Just let him calm down."

"This little sack of shit attack my master's son," the leader snarled, straightening his outfit. "I ain't gonna lay off."

Kenshin climbed wearily to his feet. He scowled at the audience to the scene—they didn't seem to realize how serious this was, only enjoying the entertainment. Kimiko was near the side, her hands clasped to her chest, anxious and torn. Nearby, Shinjirou was gloating. Kenshin's scowl twisted into a look of deep anger. He was tired of this. He didn't want to listen to the fighting anymore, or the accusations, or the excuses. He only wanted to go home and forget all that had happened. But the smug look on the rich boy's face convinced him otherwise.

The sound of a sword being drawn caused everyone to stop their bickering. "Leave those four alone," Kenshin hissed, his eyes narrowed as he faced Shinjirou's three servants. "Just go away. It's over now."

"Oh yeah?" The leader knocked Shou's badly beaten body with his toe. "Ha. What're you gonna do?"

Kenshin adjusted his grip, and when he spoke, his voice was so low and deep that even the older men were startled. "If you touch him again," he threatened evenly, "I'll kill you."

Kimiko inhaled sharply and covered her mouth. "Himura…"

"I've had just about enough of this."

Kenshin blinked as if awakening from a trance, and was shocked to see a familiar white-cloaked figure emerging from the porch of a nearby house. His expression betrayed no emotion—anger or satisfaction—as he moved hindered behind his student. "I think that's enough, gentlemen," he said loudly, crossing his arms. "I'm sure this boy was an excellent test for your strength, but you're finished, I should think."

"Who the hell are you?" one of them reminded.

"A devil," Hiko replied coolly. The faintest trace of a smirk touched his lips. "You've had enough. If you want to really see some blood, come fight me."

Before they could retort, Kenshin spoke up. "Master, don't."

Hiko cocked an eye. "Oh?" Then he ignored the boy. "Well, gentlemen? Your master's untouched. Take him home."

"You don't have to do this," Kenshin persisted, tightening his hands around his sword. "I can take care of this myself."

"Gentlemen?"

The leader frowned. "Look pal, we're just doing our job."

"Master—"

"I'm waiting."

"Do you hear me?" Kenshin shouted, turning to face his master. "I said I can handle this!"

But Hiko still was ignoring him. He stood with solid calm, gazing sternly into the eyes of the three men. Everyone held their breath. Then his focus landed on Shinjirou.

"It's all right," the youth said almost immediately. "Leave the kids alone."

"Yes, Ueda-sama." They stepped out of the circle, all giving Hiko one last, long look. Kenshin was shifting his weight back and forth stubbornly as they left, and the master put a hand on his shoulder in restraint; it was quickly shoved off. Shinjirou's last gaze was meant for Kimiko, but she turned her head away.

The crowd began to break up, mumbling and whispering to themselves until only the active members of the street drama remained. Shou was tended to by his friends, and Tomoko brought her grandfather, the town doctor, to lend assistance. Hiko and Kenshin stood back. Kimiko was alone, on her knees in the street. As Kenshin watched, tears began to slide down her cheeks. His throat constricted painfully but he stayed still.

Kimiko's father appeared from the same house Hiko had been in, and crossed hesitantly to his daughter's side. She accepted his warm embrace, and he held her close as she began to cry. His eyes sought the sword master's for a moment, but after that he only saw his precious child.

"I spoke with Idaira," Hiko said quietly, so that only the boy at his side could hear. "He told me everything. "You've been lying to me for a long time, Kenshin."

All at once Kenshin's body relaxed, and his sword clattered to the bloodstained street. "You didn't have to," he rejoined in a hoarse whisper. "I could have handled it alone, for once."

"Not this time. You're injured."

"Don't you care that I'm not a kid anymore?" Kenshin shouted at him in a sudden flash of rage, the pain in his body forgotten. "I don't always need your help; I can take care of myself. Don't you get it? Just leave me alone!" Snatching his sword he turned and ran away, not pausing to see any of their reactions. He didn't want to see Kimiko crying, or his friend in pain, or the mocking look on his master's face. He just ran.

* * *

A day passed. Kenshin did his best to avoid Hiko, but he didn't go back to the village, either. He stayed in the forest mostly, not feeling much of anything. He couldn't think straight. Everything had happened so quickly that he didn't know what to think of it all. So he just sat, staring into the water, or at the sky or the shadows, thinking. Just remembering.

* * *

After three days Kenshin began to return to normal. He still ventured out alone, and it was during once such outing that he was met by one of his friends. It was Tetsuo. The two of them hadn't been as close as the others, but still, Kenshin was glad to see him. He asked what had happened.

"Kimiko-san asked me to give you this letter," Tetsuo told him, handing over a small envelope. "You should read it first."

He nodded and, though slightly hesitant, he opened the letter.

_Dear Himura_

_I'm really sorry about everything that happened. It's all my fault—I never wanted you to get hurt. I hope your master isn't too upset with you. My father said he spoke with him, so he shouldn't be too mad. I hope. I didn't want any of this to interfere with your training, because I know it's important to you._

_Something really unexpected happened. Aono apologized to my father, and Brother, and Grandfather. He even apologized to Ueda-san and his son. He said that he did all those things because he wanted to see me. My engagement's been suspended, by the way. I'm sorry, but my parents are worried about me, and I don't think they approve of us being married. I appreciate your trying to help, but it's better this way. You have to finish your training. Somehow I don't think you'd do very well as a husband—too many of the other girls like you. You'd probably cause riots, right?_

_Thank you so much for everything, Himura. I won't forget how you helped me, and Aono, too. He wanted you to know that he's very grateful, too. He's not hurt bad, thanks to your help._

_Take care of yourself, Himura. We'll meet again, right? Good luck._

_--Idaira Kimiko_

The End


End file.
